Chapter 512
Sting, the White Shadow Dragon is the 512th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Sting, with his new strength, charges for Larcade but is put to sleep by the last of his Magics and is in danger of being locked in eternal slumber. With the help of Kagura however, he is pulled into the world of shadows and is able counter the Spriggan 12. In his memories, the mirage of Rogue reveals to Natsu his connection to Anna, while in the real world Happy openly worries of his friend's imminent death that of which is tied to Zeref's life, revealing this secret to his comrades in the process. Summary Having unleashed the power of shadows on top of his Dragon Force, Sting stands against Larcade, as the two exchange threats, both of them chasing after Natsu for different reasons. Sting then charges at the Spriggan, intending to show him the combined power of Sabertooth. He overwhelms his opponent by alternating between two elements that he now possesses and, at the same time, negating any "white" attack that Larcade throws at him. Larcade thus activates his final ability that causes both Sting and Rogue to feel sleepy and not even Sting's attempt to stay awake by causing pain to himself helps. As Larcade announces that closing their eyes means the end for those affected by this Magic, something that not even Acnologia can fight against, Rogue calls for Sting to enter shadows so that his senses work at higher levels. In spite of Rogue's instructions to feel the gravity in order to do so, Sting is unable to perform the task and that is when Kagura offers her assistance: using her Magic, she drops everyone to the ground, allowing Sting to finally enter the world of shadows. Even in this form, as Sting approaches Larcade, the Spriggan can see him coming, however, not even that helps him: the Dragon Slayer appears from shadows and pierces his enemy with beams of light and shadows. Shocked, Larcade mentions his father, who is currently on stand-by inside the Fairy Tail guild. Meanwhile, Natsu continues the travels through "his heart" as this time, an image of Rogue appears to reveal more of Natsu's past. He points out the origin of Natsu's scarf which was knitted by Anna Heartfilia from the fallen-off scales of Igneel, much to Natsu's surprise, who notices Anna's resemblance with Lucy. Zeref reappears, further describing Anna as a kind woman that would always take care of others. While Zeref, inside Natsu's mind, states that Natsu's journey is nearing its end, with the final secret being the only thing left to reach, in the real world, Natsu is still unconscious, with his body going even colder. Porlyusica's suggestion for Lucy to strip and make Natsu's body warmer with her own body heat is met with Lucy's initial embarrassement, but she eventually complies. However, before anything happens, Natsu mutters from his sleep, claming to defeat Zeref. This causes Happy to break down, telling him to let that go and subsequently revealing that Zeref's defeat would also mean Natsu's own demise. While everyone tries to understand this information, Happy cries at Natsu's motionless body, just as Gray finally regains his consciousness. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Sting Eucliffe vs. Larcade Dragneel (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * |Resuto In Pīsu}} * Spells used *White Shadow Dragon's Blast * Abilities used * |Doragon Fōsu}} * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used * Arc Navigation